Putain XD
by xxtremflenoxx
Summary: On ma lance un defi... le voici


_**Bon ba j'aurai du fermer ma gueule car j'ai commenter un truc et résultat ba on me force ( si si elle est chez moi avec un pistolet sur ma nuque) a ecrire un OS.**_

 _ **En plus ba elle est méchante car jais des mot imposer ... si si jvous jure ... et pas des simple sérieux jdois caser**_

Boku no pico ... guerre ... Poteau ... Simpson ... retour ... soixante neuf ...lit ... tableau ... enorme ... bougie

VOUS LE SENTER LE CITRON CHELOU SORTIT DES MÉANDRES DE MON ESPRIT HEINNN DIT VOUS LE SENTER

* * *

Deku était en train de marcher au coter de Kachan, sur le chemin du _retour_ , apres une journer de classe banal. Celui ci avait le nez sur son téléphone en matant un épisode des _Simpson_ ou les personnages principaux foutait le feu a la ville .

"- Kachan attention a t..."

BAMMMMMM.

Kachan se retrouva au sol.

"- Putain mec regarde ou tu va sérieux jvais t'exploser la ..."

Kachan releva la tête avec un air très fâcher sur le visage.

Puis il eu un air ahuri.

Il venait de se prendre un _poteau_ en pleine face.

Et il avait commencer a l'engueuler car il a cru que c'était a une personne.

Deku se mit a pouffer en voyant la façon dont Kachan regardait le poteau en ce demandant ce qui c'était passer.

Kachan tourna son visage vers Deku, se relevât et le plaqua contre une haute palissade en bois.

"- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire sale nerd ?

"- Ri.. rien Kachan je ... je rigole pas."

Mais cela aurait été plus crédible si le corps du vert n'était pas secouer de tressautement du au eclat de rire qu'il tentait de retenir.

Kachan le regarda un instant avant de lui lancer un sourire sadique et tres pervers.

"- Deku Deku Deku tu n'imagine même pas se qu'il va t'arriver.

\- Que veut tu dire Kachan."

Kachan colla son corps contre celui de Deku qui commençait a avoir chaud.

Le blond colla sa bouche sur le lobe d'oreille du vert et lui susurra sensuellement :

"- C'est la _guerre_ Deku."

Un petit sourire mignon ainsi que des rougeur apparurent sur le visage du vert.

Une fois dans la chambre du blond, Deku ce fit plaquer sur le _lit_ de ce dernier.

Kachan lui enleva son uniforme d'un geste presser et mis ses genou de chaque coter du bassin du vert complétement nu.

Il se tenait bien droit, observant de haut avec un regarde supérieur Deku sous lui.

Le regard du vert se mit a briller lorsque le blond retira son haut, laissant apparaitre les muscles de son torse.

Le blond pris la main du vert et lui fit tenir une _bougie_ qu'il alluma avec un petite explosion.

Le vert surpris regarda la bougie dans ses mains et ne put retenir un gémissement.

Le blond avait profiter du manque d'attention du vert pour lui pénétrer le nombril de sa langue.

Il attaqua le membre tendu de Deku de ses mains tandis que sa langue caressait toujours le ventre si doux du vert.

Ce dernier n'était plus que souffle haletant et gémissement chaud.

Puis le vert fit un petit cri surpris quand la cire de la bougie commença a couler le long de son bras tendu lui chauffant la peau.

Son bras ou la cire coulait et séchait lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose mais avant d'avoir put mettre la main dessus, il se cambrât violemment.

Kachan venait de lui mordre la peau de la cuisse.

Quand leurs regard se croisa, la température de la chambre montât d'un cran et kachan arracha le peu de vêtement qu'il lui restait pour se retrouver nu comme son amant.

Puis très sensuellement il souffla sur la bougie a moitié fondu pour l'éteindre et embrassa sauvagement Deku en lança le bâton de cire dans la chambre.

Le blond s'allongea au coter du vert et lui murmura quelque chose dans le creux de l'oreille.

Le vert rougis violemment avant d'aquiecer.

le blond ce placa au dessus de lui mais dans le sens inverse.

Kachan n'en revenait pas que Deku aille acepter le fait un 69.

Il etait bien plus coquin qu'il ne l'avait imaginer.

Le blond se mit a l'ouvrage sur le membre du vert tandis que ce dernier sucotais le bout roser du gland de ce dernier.

Au bout de quelque minute le blond trouvant que Deku ne faisait pas asser bien les chose, il donna un violent coup de bassin dans la bouche du vert.

Deku s'etouffa a moitié, le sexe de son partenaire etant _énorme_ comparer a sa bouche.

Mais etrangement cela commencait a lui plaire de se faire literalement ravager la bouche par cette grosseur.

Il se sentit venir quand...

"- MIDORIYA, ON NE DORS PAS EN CLASSE"

Deku ouvrit les yeux et redressa la tete vivement.

Son prof le regardait d'un air blaser.

"- Je ne sais pas se que tu fait de tes nuit mais vu que tu a l'air d'avoir ecouter attentivement le cours, je supose que sa ne te gène pas d'aller au _tableau_ pour rediger la reponce de l'exercice 3 page 35 du livre de math sur lequel tu dormais."

Deku se leva sous le rire de certains de ses camarades.

Plus jamais.

Oh oui plus jamais il regardera _Boku no pico_ avant d'aller en cours après une nuit blanche.

Plus jamais.

 **Voila j'espere que j'ai bien rempli le defi**


End file.
